


Be My Valentine

by poughkeepsie (YokubouNoRain)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 09:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/poughkeepsie
Summary: Dean le pide a Jack que se lleva lejos a Sam. El día de San Valentín estaba llegando, y el mayor de los Winchesters tiene algo muy especial entre manos.





	Be My Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Feliz Día de San Valentín!  
> Como no se me ocurrió otra manera de festejar, ¿por qué no escribir? Así que, aparte de la segunda parte de **_All The Stars_** , de momento, por el día de hoy les traigo otro oneshot que tenía ya escrito :)  
> La idea está en escribir al menos un oneshots de mis OTPs porque esto sólo pasa una vez al año, y espero poder cumplirlo :3  
> También tengo la intención de traer el primer capítulo de una traducción que vengo prometiendo hace rato xD Veamos si llego con eso.

Dean siempre había tratado de darle lo mejor a Sam, pero culinariamente hablando, los resultados eran, como mínimo, desastrosos. Pero ese particular día del año, debía intentarlo de nuevo aunque no tuviera a nadie cerca que le explicara el paso a paso. Y sobre todo si quería mantener las cosas en secreto con Sam.

Le había pedido a Jack que se lo llevara lejos, que buscara un caso que los mantuviera alejados de su hogar por lo menos por dos días en los que él esperaba convertirse en un maestro en la materia. Con más preguntas que respuestas, Jack accedió a su pedido, y Sam y él salieron a la carretera a cazar a un _djinn_ en un viaje que los tendría de regreso, a más tardar, el jueves.

 

Era la una de la mañana cuando después de tres posibles incendios en el búnker y el bloqueo automático del mismo que decidió pedirle ayuda a Jody. Cuando la llamada fue atendida al otro lado, no se percató que estaba hablando con Claire, él simplemente vomitó su pedido de ayuda. Las risotadas de Claire todavía resonaban en sus oídos.

—¿Cuán lejos estás de Lebanon, Kansas? —le preguntó el mayor de los Winchesters, viendo su decimotercer intento fallido cayendo dentro del tacho de la basura.

—Tienes suerte que la reunión anual se haya hecho cerca de aquí —respondió Jody una vez llegó al búnker, maravillada y al mismo tiempo sorprendida por el lugar.

—Luego te explico qué es esto —respondió Dean ante la expresión de la _sheriff_ de Sioux Falls—. Ahora, sígueme.

Jody siguió los pasos de Dean hacia la cocina. En una mesada estaban todos los ingredientes, y sobre una mesa no muy lejos de allí, más provisiones del mismo tipo.

—Entonces… ¿Quieres hacer un pastel?

—Así es.

—¿Por San Valentín?

—Así es.

Jody siempre había tenido la sospecha de que Sam y Dean “tenían algo entre manos”, algo más profundo e íntimo que no todos comprenderían, pero, vamos… Desde que empezó en su carrera policial que no había visto algo más dulce y puro que la relación que ambos mantenían.

—Muy bien. Comencemos, jovencito.

 

Tras darle fin a la vida del _djinn_ , Jack y Sam volvían al Impala cargados con un bolso y una pala respectivamente. ¿Por qué Dean no había ido con ellos? Sam sabía la respuesta. El maldito día de San Valentín se acercaba. Y no era que no hubiera festejado literalmente un par a lo largo de toda su calamitosa vida amorosa, pero desde hacía un tiempo, realmente ya no lo soportaba, sobre todo cuando tenía que pasarlo resolviendo casos de hombres lobo para esas fechas. ¿Por qué Dean había permitido que osara poner sus manos sobre Baby en vez de acompañarlos a derrotar a ese _djinn_? Eso sí que no lo sabía, y estaba demasiado cansado como para seguir dándole vueltas al asunto.

Mientras esperaba que el semáforo le diera el paso, miró a Jack a través del espejo retrovisor. Si bien con él manejando podría haberlo acompañado en el asiento vacío a su lado, Jack prefirió sentarse atrás.

—Desde aquí tengo una mejor perspectiva —le había asegurado. Sam varias veces se había preguntado qué tenía en la mente ese chico y, al mismo tiempo, después de todo lo que había sucedido, estaba agradecido que siguiera siendo, de alguna forma, inocente. Al volver la vista a la calle, Sam reparó en una pastelería que seguía con sus puertas abiertas. Estaba rodeado de carteles rojos, con rosas y letras doradas anunciando pasteles especiales. Algo llamó su atención en la vidriera, y decidió girar en la esquina y detenerse cerca de la misma—. ¿Sucede algo?

—No me tardo —respondió Sam antes de que el Impala cese su ronroneo y él descendiera del vehículo.

 

La luna brillaba en Lebanon, y así en el búnker de los Hombres de Letras. Jack y Sam bajaron del vehículo y el mayor se sorprendió con la presencia, no solo de su madre sino, también, de Jody.

—¡Al fin llegas! —le dijo la morocha, sonriendo.

—Mamá, ¿qué hacen aquí?

—Justo llegué y me encontré a Jody aquí afuera.

—Parece que Dean tiene un problema con la llave y no podemos entrar.

—¿Qué?

—Así que tengo a tres señoritas en un bar esperando por un tour por Lebanon. ¿Qué me dices si nos acompañas, Jack?

El aludido no estaba muy convencido de la situación. No era usual que Dean extraviara la llave del búnker, y de todos modos, todos conocían alguna que otra entrada de emergencia para esos casos. Por la mirada de Mary y la expresión en el rostro de Jody intuyó que debía guardar silencio y seguirles la corriente.

—Jack, ve con ellas —dijo Sam—. Las llamo cuando esté todo solucionado.

—Tómate tu tiempo, no hay problema —le dijo Mary, abrazándolo con fuerza. Sam esperó a que se fueran para volver sobre sus pasos, sacar algo del coche y entrar a su hogar. Bajó las escaleras y encontró a Dean esperándolo en la entrada de la biblioteca—. ¿Sabes? No es complicado abrir la puerta si tienes la llave correcta…

Sam se quedó perplejo ante el despliegue sobre las mesas en la otra habitación del búnker.

—Ah… ¿Esto? Es sólo una cena de San Valentín. No esperes nada ostentoso. Sabes que por aquí no hay mucha variedad.

—A decir verdad esperaba una hamburguesa de esas que preparaste cuando vinimos por primera vez.

Dean le hizo una seña con la mano como si hubiera recordado algo, y agarró una fuente de la mesa. Se volvió hacia Sam y al sacar la tapa de la misma le enseñó esa hamburguesa que había mencionado.

—Tus deseos son órdenes —Sam le sonrió y se acercó a las mesas. Velas, diferentes platillos, y sólo dos platos—. Feliz día.

El más alto se volvió y abrió el paquete que tenía en su mano. Era una tarta hecha especialmente para la fecha, había corazones de masa regados por la misma y su  color era de un color brillante, justo como la mirada de Dean en esos instantes.

—Igualmente, Dean.

—Por eso no cocino —suspiró el aludido—… Iba a dejarlo para el postre, pero ya que enseñaste tu as bajo la manga, déjame enseñarte también el mío.

Dean levantó la tapa de otra fuente para mostrarle lo que con tanto esfuerzo había preparado.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Lo sabía —Dean tapó su creación y la lanzó sobre la mesa.

—¿Le sacaste el corazón a alguien para…?

—¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿De dónde…?

Dean no supo qué lo hizo enojar más: si la poca apariencia comestible de su pastel o que Sam por primera vez en la vida no tuviera esa conexión que habían mantenido desde quién sabe cuándo.

—Dean…

—Es un pastel, ¿de acuerdo? Es un pastel con forma de corazón.

—Y eso que le sale es…

—Jalea.

—Le pusiste demasiado —Sam se acercó al pastel que a diferencia de la tarta que había traído, tenía pedazos más oscuros, y la jalea que se escapaba de él, aunque también carmesí tenía varios matices. El más alto pasó un dedo por el mismo y lo probó, bajo la mirada de Dean—. Está demasiado dulce… pero está rico.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Dean no del todo conforme con su respuesta.

—Si lo hiciste tú, por supuesto que me gusta, Dean. Además, para ser el primer intento…

—No fue el primer intento…

—¿Qué?

—Tuve que pedirle ayuda a Jody, pero al final lo terminé haciendo yo solo. Quizás este sea… como el intento número treinta y cinco o algo así…

—De todos modos —Sam se acercó a Dean y lo abrazó, apoyando su mentón sobre su hombro—, está delicioso.

—¿Más que esa tarta? —preguntó Dean en un susurro, rodeando la cintura de Sam con ambos brazos.

—Estoy seguro que más que esta tarta. ¿Y tienes idea qué otra cosa debe estar todavía más delicioso que todo esto?

—¿Qué?

Sam se alejó de él para apoyar su frente sobre la de Dean y mirarlo a los ojos.

—Tú.

—Feliz día de San Valentín, Sammy —dijo el mayor, sin poder evitar sonreír por las ocurrencias de Sam.

—Feliz día de San Valentín también para ti, Dean.


End file.
